Talk:Tradeskill Writs
i think we REALLY need to have the big list writs on a separate page from the write up on the writting process, or this page is gonna get BIG, FAST. --UberFuzzy 14:36, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :You have a point there, and I am already thinking about it, but have not yet decided how to fix it. I think categorization will take care of it as soon as I have enough data to be sure I have the template as complete as it needs to be. For now I am going to continue the way I have been then clean it up when I have a stable structure. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 18:23, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Two years have passed since the posts above. The "big list" has not grown to a concise list of all available tradeskill writs. However, information about specific writs is now available from the categorized pages. That makes the information in the "big list" redundant. The information in the "big list" is also inaccurate: the listed faction is too low, only Qeynos and Freeport tradeskill societies are shown, and the status is shown as an exact number although it decreases with the crafter's level. While the "big list" lasts, the information has to be kept up-to-date both here and in the categorized pages. Maybe the time has come to discard the "big list" or replace it with more generic information? --Gwarin 11:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Have at it. Writs have been neglected here, but you are welcome to change that and clean them up. Let me know if you need any templates or template updates if you want to clean 'em (or just this page) up. --lordebon 13:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::I had a look at Category:City_Tradeskill Tasks Quests. Because that is the journal category, I think that is a better name than Tradeskill Writs. There was a lengthy introduction on the category page there that I have moved to a new page, City Tradeskill Tasks Quests. I have merged some information from Tradeskill Writs into the new article that was missing in the introduction. I plan on adding separate pages for the listed writs in Tradeskill Writs. After that, this page (Tradeskill Writs) is no longer needed and can be replaced with a redirect to City Tradeskill Tasks Quests. --Gwarin 16:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good, keep up the good work =) --lordebon 16:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I've cleaned up the introductory material and switched the old listing by city and tier to tables. Separate listings aren't needed for each city since the only thing that changes is which faction the writ helps you with. Also, the status rewards depend on what level you are when you do the writ, so the listed rewards weren't always accurate. The table still needs a bit of formatting (I'm not familiar with all the wikicode for tables), but at least all the writs are listed now. LeraResan 02:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tailoring: 91 Fine Footwork 93 Just a Flick of the Wrist 95 Cap On Demand 97 Boots About Town 04:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC)